The quest for the goddesses
by Aphroditesdaughter47850
Summary: Blaze and the others go on a quest to find the lost goddesses on Mnt. Helen. Please review and favorite! Rated T
1. Blaze's POV

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of Rick Riordans characters that I mention in this. Here are the names and descriptions of the people I made for this story.**

**Blaze-16, Aphrodite, dagger, light brawn, blue.**

**Jack- 17, Zeus, sword, brown, brown.**

**Matt- 16, Hephaestus, hammer, black, green.**

**Kyle- 16, Hermes, sword, light brown, blue.**

**Abby- 15, Athena, bow and arrow, dirty blonde, brown.**

**Gabby- 16, Ares, sword, blonde, green.**

**Georgia- 14, Hermes, dagger, brown, brown.**

**Brooke- 16, Aphrodite, dagger, brown, blue.**

**Evan- 16, Poseidon, sword, dark brown, blue.**

**Noah- 17, Hermes, sword, brown, brown/hazel.**

**Star- 16, Aphrodite, bow and arrow, dirty blonde, green/blue.**

**Cole- 16, Athena, sword, dirty blonde, blue.**

**Lily- 16, Athena, bow and arrow, dirty blonde, brown.**

**-Line break-**

**Blazes POV**

**Today at camp we were doing our normal activities when the camp started to shake. I ran up to my friends to see some monsters right outside of the barrier.**

"**What's going on?" I asked.**

"**Monsters are trying to take the barrier down." Jack said.**

"**Again?" I asked.**

"**Yep." He answered.**

**The before we knew it the barrier broke and monsters flooded in ready to kill some demigods.**

"**Blaze! Watch out!" Kyle said while running to me pushing me out of the way of a Cyclops.**

"**Thanks." I said while getting up.**

"**No problem." He said while smiling at me.**

**Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack fighting a hellhound, Matt and Abby fighting a giant, Gabby fighting an emposai, and Georgia fighting a basilisk. Kyle's face turned to pure horror. I turned around to find a giant towering over us. I took my dagger out and Kyle took his sword out.**

"**I'll find its weak spot." I said.**

"**Ok, I'll distract it." He said.**

**I ran behind the monster and waited for him to get distracted enough for me to get to its weak spot. The giant was distracted and I took my chance. I stabbed the small of its back and he fell to the ground. A few seconds later, he turned to dust. I walked over to Kyle and I hugged him.**

"**Thanks for helping me." I said into his chest.**

"**No problem." He said while kissing the top of my head.**

**Just then Jack came over to us.**

"**Guys all of the monsters are gone." He said.**

**I could tell Jack was jealous because I was hugging Kyle. I have to admit, I like both Kyle and Jack.**

"**Ok." I said.**

**Just then the horn blew for dinner. I walked there with Kyle and his sister Georgia. I sat down with my sister Brooke. Her boyfriend walked over to the Poseidon table and sat down.**

"**Attention campers!" Chiron announced. "Those monsters where sent by Gaea and he children."**

"**Well that's nice." I said.**

"**I know right." Brooke said.**

**We all started to eat when we got a surprise visit from Ares and Zeus.**

"**Children we have some news." Zeus boomed.**

"**We are missing two goddesses." Ares said.**

"**We are missing Aphrodite and Athena." Zeus said. **

**I looked over at Brooke with a shocked face. **

"**You mean our mom is missing?!" Brooke asked.**

"**Yes children. Ares and I need to go back to Olympus." Zeus said while Ares and he flashed away.**

"**Campers make your way to the campfire." Dionysus said.**

**I walked to the campfire with Jack, Brooke, and Evan. We sat down in front of the fire and listened to the Apollo kids sing and play instruments.**

"**What's wrong Blaze?" Jack asked me.**

"**Nothing." I lied.**

"**I know something's wrong." He said.**

"**Ugh, fine something is wrong." I confessed.**

"**What is it Blaze." He asked.**

"**I can't believe that my mom is missing." I confessed.**

"**It's going to be ok." He said while hugging me.**

"**I need to go find them." I said.**

"**Not without me." He said.**

**Why did I have to say that in front of him?**

"**Jack I don't want you to get hurt." I confessed.**

"**I'm going with you." He said.**

"**Fine." I said. "I'll go ask the others."**

"**Okay." He said.**

**I walked over to Abby and Gabby.**

"**Hey guys." I said.**

"**Hey." They said at the same time.**

"**Do you guys wanna go on a secret quest with me to get Athena and Aphrodite back?" I asked.**

"**Sure." Abby said while Gabby nodded in agreement. **

**I also asked Brooke, Evan, Kyle, Matt, Noah, and Star. Yes I know 10 people? I don't care how many people I have with me they are my friends. I told them we will leave at 11:00pm tonight. Before I knew it, it was 10:55pm and I raced to my cabin with Brooke and we packed our backpacks. I walked to Thalia's pine and waited for everyone else.**

**When everyone got there, we crossed over into the mortal world.**


	2. Jacks POV

**Disclaimer- I do not own and of Rick Riordans characters but I do own the ones on the first chapter! Thank you 3**

**_Line Break_**

Jacks POV

We walked about 3 miles with we heard a screech come from the woods in front of us.

"Uhh, what was that?" Star asked.

"I thought that was your stomach Kyle." Gabby said.

"Guys…" Blaze said while backing up.

Just then a Cyclops and a hellhound came into view. I backed up with the others, while Blaze took her dagger out. I followed Blaze's example and took out my sword. I heard Brooke shriek. Then the hellhound lunged at Blaze and I.

"Watch out Blaze!" I said.

"Huh, what?" She said.

By the time she turned around the hellhound jumped onto her. Thankfully, she blocked its teeth with her dagger. I raced over but, the Cyclops blocked my way. I looked over at Noah and he knew what to do. He raced over to where the hellhound was and he stabbed it. The hellhound turned to dust.

"Jack! Watch out!" Brooke screeched.

I intercepted the Cyclops's stick with my sword. Kyle came over to help me. He stabbed the Cyclops right in the neck. The Cyclops turned to dust.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"We need to keep going." Blaze said.

"Calm down sis." Star said.

"I can't calm down!" she shrieked. "Our mother is missing!"

"Whoa Blaze calm down." Kyle said while inching towards her.

Blaze started to break down and cry. Kyle started to comfort her. I felt a heat of jealousy come over my face.

"Jack what's wrong?" Blaze's sister Brooke asked me.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Do I sense jealousy?" Brooke asked.

"No!" I screeched.

"Yes it is. I know jealousy when I see it." She said while smirking.

"Fine yes I am jealous of Kyle." I finally confessed.

I looked up to see everyone talking Blaze and Kyle chatting about some monsters, Abby and Matt talking about some nerdy stuff, Noah and Star trying to kill each other (not really just they are scolding each other), Gabby setting up camp with Evan.

"Well if you need any help, I'm here." She said.

"Thanks." I muttered.

Brooke walked over to Evan and helped him pitch some tents. I started on the fire. I sent Noah and Star to go hunt. Hopefully they don't kill each other. I secretly know Star would win.

"I seriously don't like you Noah." I heard Star say while coming out from behind a bush.

"Oh come on Star!" Noah said.

"No, I'm not cleaning your sword." She said sternly.

"But I don't like to touch animal blood." Noah said while pouting.

"To bad." She said while roasting the squirrels they killed.

"Dude just let them sit in the water." I told him.

"Fine." He said while walking away.

"Well that was interesting." Brooke said with a face like.-.

Noah came back and we all ate. After we ate, we all chatted for a little then we fell asleep while Evan took first watch.


	3. Brooke's POV

**Disclaimer- I do not own and Percy Jackson characters: 3 **

**_line break_**

Brooke's POV

"Will you guys just shut up!" I screeched while turning around to my twin, Star, and Noah.

"Jesus Brooke! What's the matter with you?" Noah asked.

"I'm just tired of you guys always fighting!" I answered. "You guys bicker like an old couple!"

"Fine, fine, we'll try not to fight for the rest of the day." Star said.

"Thank you." I said while turning back around.

We walked for 2 hours when we stopped.

"I'll go hunting with Blaze." Jack said.

"Ok." I said.

I looked over and saw Star and Noah glaring at each other.

"Guy's that still counts." I said while leaning my head against a tree trunk.

"Sorry." They both said.

Blaze and Jack came back with some rabbits and a small deer. They started to cook and everyone started to talk. We all ate and then we started to walk again. I walked with Evan with holding his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just Blaze is just so stressed out." I confessed.

"Don't worry." He said. "She'll loosen up."

"I hope." I muttered.

We kept walking in silence when it was broke by something rustling the leaves and bushes. We all took out our weapons and stood in a circle. We were about to charge when three figures tumbled out of the bushes.

"Lily, Cole?" Abby said.

"Georgia?!" Kyle said. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to find you." Georgia said.

"You guys left without telling anyone!" Cole said.

"We know Cole." Star said.

I know my twin's secret, and it has to do with Cole.

"Well, I think we should set up camp." Matt said.

"Yeah." Kyle said while putting his bag down.

We all started to set up tents and stuff while Star cooked the rest of the deer. Cole walked over to her and they started to talk. I smiled and went back to work. We started to eat and settle down. Matt took first watch and we all fell asleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter more is coming up though!**


	4. Star's POV

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters. Although I do own a hair tie…**

**~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~**

Star's POV

I still couldn't believe Cole is here. I had to slap myself a couple of times for it to sink in.

"Hey. You alright?" Cole asked me.

"Yeah. I just can't have to have the fact that you're here sink in." I said while turning my head and gazing into his blue eyes.

"Guy's we need to get going to Mnt. Helen." Blaze said while picking up her back pack.

We walked for awhile and we stopped when there were two paths.

"We should split up." Kyle said. "Girls group and boys group. If you have any trouble, Iris-message us.

I walked over to Blaze and the rest while we waited for Brooke. Brooke started to talk to Evan. Then she threw her arms around his and kissed him. She broke away and walked over to us.

"Come on slow pokes." She said.

"Where coming, where coming." I said while walking slowly.

We walked dawn a light path with a lot of trees. After a few minutes we heard a loud scream.

"What was that?" Brooke asked frantically.

"I don't know but it sounded like one of the boys." I answered.

We raced out of the path to find the boys crouched down over a faint moving body.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"It's Evan." Cole said.

Brooke raced over to them and looked down at Evan. She started to cry.

"Hand me some ambrosia Star." She said while holding out her hand.

I placed some in her hand and I gave her a bottle full of nectar. She started to feed it to him. After a few minutes of Brooke weeping, Evan started to move. We sat him up and Brooke threw her arms around him.

"I thought you were dead!" Brooke cried.

"No, I'm fine." He said totally poker-faced.

Brooke kissed Evan and then helped him stand up.

"So what basically happened?" Blaze asked.

"Well a hellhound jumped out from behind a bush and Evan pushed me out of the way. Noah and Jack killed it." Kyle said.

"You're so brave." Brooke said to Evan.

"Mhm." Evan mumbled.

"You guys I know this place." Georgia said.

"Yeah, me to sis." Kyle said.

We followed Kyle and Georgia for a few minutes. Then we heard a gasp from Georgia.

"It's our home Kyle." Georgia said.

In front of us was a 3 story house with a lot of windows. Georgia and Kyle started to move forward towards the house. They knocked on the door and a woman about in her 30's opened the door. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled then embraced Georgia and Kyle.

"Guys this is our mom." Kyle said.

"You guys may come in." Their mom said.

"Thank toy Mrs. James." Blaze said.

She showed us to some rooms. They had a lot. I stayed in a room with Brooke. We went downstairs to talk to everyone.

"Brooke and I were thinking… that Blaze, Brooke and I should go shopping for some clothes while you guys help Mrs. James." I said.

"Ok." Cole said while everyone nodded in agreement.

Blaze, Brooke, and I walked to the nearest clothing store. We went in and found adorable clothes for everyone. This is what we found:

Boys

Cole- Blue checkered shirt with white skinny's and blue and black vans.

Kyle- Blue shirt with a black jacket, denim jeans and black vans.

Matt- Red plad flannel with denim jeans and white vans.

Evan- black checkered flannel with denim skinny's and black vans with a black snapback.

Jack- Black shirt with dark blue jacket, denim jeans and black vans.

Noah- Green shirt with white skinny's and black vans.

Girls

Brooke- A flowy shirt with acid washed jeans and studded converse with a camera necklace.

Abby- A flower blouse with denim jeans with black combat boots with a Deathly Hallows necklace.

Gabby- A neon pink blouse with dark denim jeans and grey combat boots with an infinity necklace.

Lily- A camo shirt with denim skinny's and camo vans with a black jacket.

Georgia- A magenta t-shirt with black skinny's and black combat boots with a wing necklace.

Blaze- A green and white striped shirt with denim skinny's black combats and a bow (not weapon kind) necklace.

Star (Me) - A heart shirt, grey skinny's and brown combat boots with a heart necklace.

We came back and everyone took a shower and changed into their pajamas we also got.

"Oh. My. Gods! I love them!" Abby squealed.

"I knew you guys would." I said.

"I think we should go to sleep." Evan said.

"Yeah, goodnight." Kyle said.

Brooke and I walked to the room. We plopped down on our beds. We talked for a little then we fell asleep.

**Please, please, please review!**


	5. Blaze's POV 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of Rick Riordans characters, but I do own a cup.**

Blaze's POV  
I walked down the stairs while everyone is asleep. It's about 1:00am and I got hungry. I walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water and a bag of chips. I heard other footsteps coming down the stairs. Jack came into view. He almost had a heart attack.

"Gods Blaze, you scared me." He said.

"Sorry." I laughed.

"Whatcha eating there 'babe'?" he asked me while smirking.

"Don't 'babe' me." I said while smiling. "I'm eating chips."

"Can I have some?" he asked while doing puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I said as he took one.

"You know." He said while swallowing his chip. "I thought you looked really good in your outfit."

I nearly choked on my water and did a spit take.

"S-seriously?!" I stuttered.

"Yeah." He said while leaning against the counter I was sitting on.

I blushed and started to eat again. It was silent for a moment but then someone else came into the room, Noah. He jumped and yelped.

"You guys almost gave me a heart attack!" he said while catching his breath.

I almost forgot Jack was there. I looked over at him a totally forgot he didn't have a shirt on. Thankfully Noah did. I looked away from Jack.

"Sorry Noah." I said.

"Mhmm." He said while drinking some water.

We chatted for awhile when I started to fall asleep.

"We should get to bed." Noah said.

"Yeah." I said.

We walked up the stairs and I stopped at my sister's door. I opened their door and Brooke wasn't there. Jack came up behind me. He looked into the room too.

"Where's Brooke." He whispered.

"I don't know." I whispered back.

Just then Noah came running down the hall waving his hands like an idiot.

"Noah calm down!" I said while grabbing his arm.

"Brooke… Evan… together… cuddling." He said while panting

"Oh, I've got to see this." Jack said while taking out a camera.

We followed Noah to his and Evan's room. He opened the door and sure enough, there was my sister with Evan cuddling. We took some photos and then we woke them up.

"WAKE UP!" We yelled/whispered.

They shot up wide eyed and bushy tailed only to find us. Brooke started to blush.

"So… how was your night." I asked while smirking.

"I-I was just talking to him and we fell asleep." Brooke said.

"Mhmm." I said. "Anyways its 6:00am, we should wake the others.

"Yeah, I'll go wake Matt and Cole up." Noah said.

"I'll get Kyle and Georgia." Jack muttered.

"Come on, let's get everyone else." I told Brooke.

We woke everyone up in about 30 minutes. Everyone got into their outfits we picked out yesterday and came downstairs. We ate and let Kyle and Georgia say their goodbyes.

"We are about 20 miles away from Mnt. Helen." I said.

"Ok, let's get going." Jack said.

**Review and Favorite please :D **


	6. Evan's POV

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of Rick Riordans characters though I do own a pen.**

Evan's POV

We walked another 5 miles and stopped to rest. Last night was a dozy. Noah, Jack, and Blaze found Brooke and me sleeping together.

"So what happened last night?" Noah asked Blaze and Jack.

"Uhh… Nothing." Blaze said.

"Mhmm, seriously tell us." He said while smirking.

"I told Blaze that she looked good in her outfit." Jack answered.

"That's adorable!" Lily said while smiling.

"Yeah." Blaze said. "Imma go hunt."

"Ok." I said.

I looked over at Brooke.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"How about we go berry picking. I know you like berries." I said.

"Ok." She said.

We walked into the woods and found a raspberry bush. She started to pick them.

"What?" she asked me.

"Nothing. It's just I can't believe we are on this quest." I answered.

"Yeah, I know." She said while eating a berry.

Then there was a rustle in the bush. Noah came into view.

"Whoa Noah, what happened?" I asked.

"Blaze and Star they got attacked by three wolves." He said.

Brooke's eyes went wide. She ran back to the site and we saw two bodies lying on the ground. She walked over to them. I saw Cole, Jack and Kyle next to them while Abby, Gabby, and Lily comforted Georgia.

"Does anyone have any ambrosia?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, here." Abby said.

They fed Blaze and Star some ambrosia but it wouldn't quite work.

"I should have gone with them." Cole said.

"It's not your fault." Brooke said.

Cole looked down. Then we heard something cough. I looked up and saw Blaze's and Star's eyes open.

"W-what happened?" Star said.

"Don't worry about it." Cole said.

We gave them some more ambrosia and nectar. Then we started to walk some more. We stopped about 5 miles away from Mnt. Helen.

"We should set up camp." Gabby said while looking up at the sky.

"Ok." Blaze said.

Star and Cole started to talk and everyone else did too. I help Brooke set up a tent.

"So, are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just very worried about my sisters." She answered.

"Don't worry their fine now." I reminded her.

We lied down and fell asleep while Kyle took first watch.


	7. Noah's POV

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of Rick Riordan's characters.**

**Noah's POV**

I am such an idiot. This morning I woke up first and went for a walk. Then I ran into something huge. I ran into a Cyclops. I started to run away from it.

"Guys!" I screamed when I came from behind a bush.

They all shot up with their weapons in hand.

"What in Hades' Noah!" Star screeched.

"I'm sorry!" I bellowed.

The Cyclops came into view and we all took positions. The Cyclops bellowed and screeched. Blaze, Cole, and Lily raced towards the Cyclops. I saw Star sneak behind it. She waited until the Cyclops stopped moving. She stabbed the small of its back and it turned to dust. They all looked at me.

"Why in Hades' was a Cyclops following you!" Georgia asked.

"I went for a walk!" I told her.

"So you went dowdily dowdily do and then BAM! There's a Cyclops?" Star asked me while expressing it with her hands.

"Yeah I guess…" I muttered.

"Wow… that's just… wow." Blaze said.

"We should get going Blaze." Jack said.

"Yeah, we have 5 miles until we face some big monsters." Blaze said sternly. "We can make it if we walk without stopping."

"Ok." Lily said.

We walked for an hour and a half. We came upon a mountain. A gigantic mountain. Then something huge blocked our path.


	8. Cole's POV

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of Rick Riordan's characters.**

**Cole's POV**

I never wanted to be a demigod, but apparently I have to live with it. The giant swung its club at us. I jumped out of the way but Star, Noah, and Brooke weren't so lucky. I took out my sword and I stood my ground. Blaze stood next to me with her mighty rocks (hint the sarcasm).

"What happened to your dagger!" I screamed over the sound of the giant.

"I dropped it!" she said.

"Oh." I said while ducking under the club.

We battled the giant for about half an hour until we killed it.

"My gods that thing was hard to kill." Evan said with sitting down.

Everyone was covered in ichor.

"You guys, look." Abby said while pointing up the mountain at the pink and grey light.

We started hiking up the mountain with our weapons ready.

"I hope we don't get anymore surprises." Brooke said.

"Yeah." Evan said while taking her empty hand.

"Guys look how close we are." Gabby said while pointing.

About a few meters away the lights were brighter.

"So I'm guessing the grey is Athena and the pink is Aphrodite?" I asked them.

They all nodded. Something kept walking in front of the goddess's lights. I turned around to see if Star had noticed but she was in a giants hand with Brooke in the other.

"Star!" I called up.

"Their unconscious Cole." Evan said.

"What! How?" I cried.

"The giant, Durr." Blaze said.

The giant looked stupid I have to admit, but I was wrong. I was guessing that Star and Brooke became unconscious by the giant squeezing them nearly to death.

"We've got to help them!" I said worriedly.

"No dip Sherlock!" Evan said while smacking my head.

Then the giant dropped Brooke and Star from 30ft in the air.

"Brooke!" Evan cried.

"Star!" I called up.

Then they hit the ground with a thud and the giant charged at us.


	9. Star's POV 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of Rick Riordan's characters.**

**Star's POV**

The last thing I remember was a gigantic hand wrapping around Brooke and I. Now I hear voices and yelling but I can't open my eyes. My head is pounding and I can't feel my left arm.

"Star, if you're still alive, I want you to know that I really like you." Said a voice that sounded like… Cole.

I heard Brooke wake up and Evan started to ask her some questions. I also heard the giant bellowing and screeching. I moved my right arm to let Cole know I'm alive. He touched my arm and then I heard him walk away. Then I blacked out again.

"Shh! You're going to wake her!" I heard my friend Abby say.

"Guy's she's waking up." My sister Blaze said.

"Naw dip." Noah said.

Then I heard a smack and a yelp… yep Noah just got smacked. I sat up and opened my eyes to be getting knocked over by a figure.

"Cole?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me." He answered wile whispering.

"Where going to give ya'll some privacy." Blaze said while smirking.

"Oh shut-up." Cole said.

Everyone left while Cole and I stayed leaning against a tree.

"So… what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked him.

"I was umm wondering if you umm wanted to go out with me." He finally said.

I sat there, shocked. I couldn't move or speak. I finally managed to say something.

"Yes." I said while smiling.

Everyone popped out from behind some trees and bushes.

"Knew it!" Blaze shrieked while smiling.

Cole and I stood up.

"Come on, we need to go save some goddess's." Noah said while doing a James Bond move.

We hiked up the hill. Then we got to the top of the mountain and saw two goddess's chained to the mountain wall. I looked around and there were no monsters.

"Guys, this doesn't feel right." I said while grabbing Cole's hand.

Three Cyclops's came from behind the rocks. I took my bow out with my quiver at my side. I loaded my bow and aimed it at the 1st Cyclops. I shot my arrow and it punctured the Cyclops's chest. I dodged around with my sisters and we made it to our mom and Athena.

"Oh my beautiful kids!" Aphrodite cried.

"Mom, right now is not the time!" Blaze said.

We tried to get the chains off of them, but they wouldn't come off.

"Guys!" I screamed while Cole and Jack got hit by one of the Cyclops's clubs.

They weren't moving. I started to have a panic attack. I raced towards them but the Cyclops blocked my path.

"I'm getting tired of this." I muttered. "If he would just stop swinging his club, I would be able to kill him!"

Just then the Cyclops stopped swinging the club. How did I do that? Oh whatever. I jumped onto the Cyclops's arm and I stabbed its head.

"How did you do that?" Blaze asked me when I came down.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered.

"I know how sweetie." My mom said while finally getting out of the chains with Athena.

"How mom?" I asked.

"Do you remember Piper McLean?" My mother said while looking at us.

"Umm, yeah…" Blaze said.

"Well, she had a blessing from me called _charmspeak_." Aphrodite said.

"Yeah, so?" Brooke said.

"That's what you have my dear." Aphrodite said while turning to me.

"Y-you're joking!" I said.

"Umm… Star, I don't think she is." My twin said.

"Oh my gods." I said while holding my head.

"Well, come on we need to get to Mount Olympus." Athena said.


	10. Brooke's POV 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of Rick Riordan's characters.**

**Brooke's POV**

When we finally reached Mount Olympus, I was about to cry. It was so beautiful. Nymphs and Nereid's, the 12 thrones for the gods and goddesses were lined perfectly. They all appeared before us without Athena and Aphrodite because they were standing with us.

"What happened to you goddesses?" Hera asked.

"Cyclops's found us while we were in our mortal form." Athena snapped.

"Well, we are just glad you're back." Zeus said.

"Well, most of us." Hera murmured.

"Well, heroes. You saved not just one but two goddesses." Poseidon said. "What would yo-"

Poseidon was cut off by Artemis.

"I would like to ask if Lily, daughter of Athena, and Blaze, daughter of Aphrodite, if they would like to join the hunt." Artemis said while turning to my sister and Lily.

"I would love to!" Lily said excitedly.

Artemis smiled and turning to Blaze.

"What about you dear?" The goddess of the hunt and moon asked.

Blaze look back at us, but mostly at Jack. She turned back around.

"I'm sorry my lady but… I can't." Blaze said.

Artemis nodded and turned back to Lily.

"Do you Lily, daughter of Athena, swear to never fall in love with a boy?" She asked.

"I do." Lily said sternly.

"I pronounce you a huntress." Artemis said.

Lily's outfit changed to armor and a silver crownish thing on top of her head. She looked down and gasped.

"Oh. My. Gods!" She squealed

I looked over at Evan and I grabbed his hand.

"Now children what do you want for a prize?" Zeus asked.

I looked over at Evan.

"I would like a new dagger, I guess." Blaze and I said at the same time.

Just then Blaze and I had a new dagger. It was celestial bronze and had a golden hilt.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome children." Zeus said.

"Dad, I would like your blessing." Jack said while stepping forward.

"Very well son." Zeus said while waving his hand as Jack started to float.

"He's Superman." Star said.

"A hot Superman." Blaze said while putting one hand on her chin.

Everyone looked at Blaze.

"Did I say that out loud?" She asked.

I nodded and her face went bright red. I saw Kyle's face grow red with anger. Jack came down from the ceiling. Then he grabbed Blaze's hand and full on kissed her. Blaze was shocked at first, but then she just relaxed. He broke apart and Aphrodite squealed.

"Oh I love it when one of my daughters falls in love." The goddess of love and beauty said.

Blaze smiled and took Jack's hand. Just then Kyle went berserk. He unsheathed his sword and walked straight up to Jack.

"Why you little… I should kill you right now." He said.

Kyle swung his sword but Blaze intercepted it with her body. She got a gash on her right side and half of her back. She fell to the ground. Jack strait up punched Kyle in the nose. Kyle realized what he did and he stepped back and started to cry. I looked down at my sister and I just fell. Star and I started to weep.

"Hermes get your son under control!" Aphrodite screeched while pointing at Kyle.

"Everyone broke out in tears (besides the gods, not including Aphrodite.)

"Dad is there any possible way you can save her?" Jack asked Lord Zeus.

"Artemis, Apollo you know what to do." Zeus said.

They started to work on Blaze. They made us go into another room so we won't see it. Jack sat there twiddling his thumbs and murmured to himself.

"Jack, it's going to be ok." Abby said.

"What happened to you Kyle?" Noah screeched at him.

"I-I don't know." Kyle said.

Artemis came in with her brother, Apollo.

"She's all healed; you might want to get in there before Aphrodite makes a pool of her tears." Artemis said while rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo." Matt said.

Jack raced in there and almost tumbled over Blaze. He hugged her for awhile.

"I'm sorry Blaze." Kyle said while tearing up. "I-I don't know what had gotten in me, but I couldn't control it."

"It's ok, just never do it again." Blaze said with a slight laugh.

"I'll try not to, like I said, something had gotten into me." Kyle said.

"Well with that, I think it's time for you heroes to get back to camp." Aphrodite said while waving her hand.

Then with a flash, we were back to our camp. Home, sweet, home.


	11. Cole's POV 2

**Disclaimer- Again, I do not own any of Rick Riordan's characters. Although I do own a straw.**

**Cole's POV**

Star and I walked to the dining pavilion. She sat down at the Aphrodite table and I sat down at the Athena's. We all started to eat when Chiron started to talk. Honestly, I didn't listen to anything he was saying.

"Cole… COLE!" My half sister Abby yelled.

"What!" I said while stabbing my steak.

"We were talking about which architecture is better." She said. "Greek or Roman?"

"Greek." I murmured while eating a piece of my steak.

"See! I told you!" Abby said while standing up and pointing at my other half sister Sarah.

"Oh, whatever." Sarah huffed.

Then the horn went off and we made our way to the campfire. We gave our offerings to our godly parents. I sat down next to Star.

"I swear, I'm going to kill Noah." She mumbled.

"No killing for you Star." I said while taking her bow and arrow.

"But Cole." She wined while making a pouty face.

"No, I don't think Chiron would approve." I said while smirking.

"Fine…" She said while sighing.

The Apollo cabin started with the campfire songs. We all sang along. Then we went to our cabins to go to sleep.


End file.
